naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Meeting
The First Meeting 'is the first episode of the series. Synopsis ''Fifteen Months have passed after the Fourth Shinobi World War in a different timeline of the Naruto Universe, Naruto and his friends have been training intensly and growing stronger, and even Sasuke was redeemed by the Allied Shinobi Forces and decides to remain in Konohagakure to find a new goal. But one day, an evil scientist named Doctor Eggman and an evil warlord named Kano invade Konoha in hopes to take Naruto and harness the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox for their own sinsiter plots. However, Naruto and Konoha stood up to them, with the help of Ichigo Kurosaki, Avatar Korra, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their friends casued the two villains and their cohorts to retreat in defeat. Plot Summary Opening It was a peaceful day in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Skies are blue, leaves and grasses are green, the air is warm, and the villagers are living peacefully, ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and the final battle with Madara Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. Even the newest generation of the shinobi are improving even more. Sakura (now ranked Jonin) has continue to grow stronger under Tsunade's tutelage and is now Konoha's "Strongest Medical Kunoichi" next to her master, Team Asuma continues to develop their fighting skills under Shikamaru's leadership (who also became a Jonin), Team Kurenai has even began to develop their own skills in their own rights and with Kurenai returned as their leader since she's no longer pregnant (especially Hinata (now Naruto's girlfriend) continues to get stronger so she could protect her friends), Team Guy also continues to get even stronger (with its' members now only Lee, Tenten, and Guy since Neji died during the Fourth War), and even Konohamaru plans to get even stronger to catch up to his idol, Naruto. Even the villages of the newly-formed Allied Shinobi Forces (which includes Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and the Samurai of the Land of Iron) continue to offer assistance to the village when needed, and even Sasuke was pardoned of his criminal status and is now a full-fledged Konoha-asset, and now goes on ANBU missions with Team Taka, and most importantly, the Shinobi World's greatest hero, Naruto Uzumaki continues to train intensely everyday, preparing for future battles and new threats, as well as continuing his dream to become Hokage and achieve world peace. One morning however, Naruto has begun to grow bored for the past three weeks and wishes to go on more missions to gain more experience, but his determination and may go a bit overboard, for he constantly hassels Tsunade to get another intense mission or becoming a chunin, since all he ever does is train and help repair the village. The silence is about to break out once again... Hokage Residence (Naruto) - "Are you kidding?! Why can't I go on another mission for once?" Naruto is once again furious at Tsunade for not letting him go on another mission or become a chunin. (Tsunade) - "How many times do I have to tell you... You're still not ready to become a chunin until you graduate the next chunin exams, and you can't get another mission unless I say so!" (Naruto) - "At least let me help out with the Jonin, I did defeat Madara, and can pretty sure handle myself!" (Tsunade) - "For the last time, NO!!" Their eyes soon glared within each other so intense, one could even see jolts of electricity running through their eyes. (Naruto) - "Come on Grandma Tsunade, I've got nothing else to do and can't even train with Octopops since he's off somewhere running his music, plus I've been very bored for just three weeks!". (Tsunade) - "Then find someone ELSE to train with! I'll be sure that you would come up with something if you put you're mind and heart into it." Naruto growled very angrily, and then sorely admit defeat. "Fine!" He then stormed off in the opposite direction of the new Hokage Residence. Tsunade then returned to her new office and let out a big sigh. "I'm not sure how that big shot who won the Fourth Shinobi War could even POSSIBLY inherit my position as Hokage someday". She thought this to herself as her assistant, Shizune brought in daily reports. "Still... Minato did have high hopes for him..." she continued as she signed her paperwork, "but he's just so damn stubborn and headstrong without thinking things through..." Meanwhile, Naruto still grew frustrated about her decision. He did consider that she was looking out for the best of the inhabitants and shinobi of Konoha, but naturally, he was too hardheaded to take her words to heart. So he decided to find some of his most closest friends, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Lee, then head over to the Third Training Grounds by the pond to train there. Back at Tsunade's office, there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said, and behind it was Iruka Umino, who just finished filing out a reconnaissance report. "Ah Iruka. Back from your daily report, I see." "Lady Tsunade, during my report, there has been minimal activity with bandits and thieves, and even criminal organizations within the borders of the village, and no assignments haven't come up yet" Iruka spoke. (Tsunade) - "This is unfortunate". She replied. "Naruto isn't going to be happy about hearing these news". (Iruka) - "Time has passed for fifteen months and Naruto still wants to go out there to see the world, despite him being a world class hero". (Tsunade) - "That is why" she said with deep concern, "he won't stop till there's something out there that he wants to explore..." ""Although..." Iruka replied, remembering the fruits of his mission. (Tsunade) - "Although what?" (Iruka) - "I did find something in my scouting mission..." Iruka seemed unsure upon this remark. "Well, let's hear it!" Tsunade resorted with interest for this discovery. (Iruka) - "I saw.." he began, "well..." he continued to show uncertanity. "I'm not entierly sure how to put this into words, but..." (Tsunade) - "Out With It!" (Iruka) - "A gigantic metal fortress with three unknown aircraft about fifty meters off the outskirts of the village..." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "The four moving machinery are flying, by the way... I know it sounds crazy, but that was the result of our recon". "Indeed..." Tsunade replied with both disbelief, and great interest. "You are dismissed". (Iruka) - "Thank You". As Iruka made his exit, Tsunade returned to her daily duties, and did seem rather interested by this 'flying fortress' and 'three of those flying aircraft carriers' that Iruka mentioned. The Training Grounds Back at the training grounds, Naruto had only little luck getting good sparring partners. Sasuke is training with his sensei, Kakashi near Sasuke's old training grounds, Sai was on a date with Ino and wanted to learn about romance, Shikamaru had to take Choji to the hospital, since he got indigestion, once again with Karin's medical help (even though she's still just an amateur medic), so the best he could find were Kiba and Lee, and even Akamaru, who are always looking forward a fight. "Okay!" Naruto shouted with great passion and ambition, signaling for their training to begin, "You guys ready for this?!" "No Sweat!" Kiba replied, "Akamaru and I are always looking for a fight with you, Naruto!" "Bark, Bark!" Akamaru continued as the dog was carrying his master on his back like a horse. "Same here!" concluded Lee, positioning himself in his standard Taijutsu stance, "for while I am within the Springtime of my youth, nothing will stop us from doing this training session!" "These guys are just full of spirit and energy as always," Naruto thought to himself, "they may not be Sasuke, but at least I can get a good time from them". They stood in position in their battle stances for about six seconds before Naruto broke the silence with... "BEGIN!" Then Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru leapt behind themselves into the bushes and trees, using their high-speed ninja movements, leaving Lee to stand in the field alone, waiting for one of his challengers to make a move. As the wind blew, Lee reached into the pouch of his new forest green chest-guard (which the Konoha shinobi wear after the Fourth War) on his waist, and pulled out two Kunai, steadying himself for an attack. The wind blew some more, and then, he heard some rustling in the trees to his right, He threw one of his Kunai over it, forcing Kiba to come out of hiding and charge towards Lee. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!" Kiba shouted and gathers up Chakra energy and got upon all four of his limbs, hencing the Jutsu name, and started running towards Lee like a dog. Kiba leapt at Lee and prepared to punch, with him blocking his left arm and counterattacked by kicking. Kiba was hit, but rebounded with the log post right behind him, and leapt back at him. Then, another Kunai came from a tree to their left rear, which Kiba blocked by swiping at it with his sharp "claws". Then Naruto leapt from the tree he was hiding and threw three more Kunai at them, which forced them both out of their close-combat battle. The third Kunai went to the tree Kiba was hiding, and Akamaru leapt from there, then as he ran towards his Kiba and jumped onto his master's back. "Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone!" Akamaru then transformed into a splitting image of Kiba, and the two made their separate paths, One Kiba towards Lee, and the other towards Naruto. The Kiba coming towards Naruto suddenly makes a swiping gesture with his left claw, but Naruto was too late to block the attack, and his claws cut right through his body, until, "POOF" Naruto disappeared, for what Kiba attacked was a Shadow Clone. Then, three more Narutos leapt from the same tree altogether, each taking out a hidden kunai with a spring-loaded wire up the sleeve of his new sweatshirt, and proceeded to engage him into close, hand-to-hand combat. They all ambushed him with their hidden kunai (or Naruto calls it "Cloak and Dagger Tactics"), but Kiba, being quick on his feet, managed to dodge most of them and counterattack the others, with punches and kicks at his three opponents. Lee was able to hold his own against the other Kiba, who both proceeded to continue in his techniques. Kiba punched Lee, who reacted with a quick block, and countered with a "Dynamic Entry" kick, which Kiba was able to grab in time, and threw upwards, making Lee do a spinning motion, and landed on the ground with his hands, and leapt back up to do a charging "Leaf Hurricane" spinning kick towards his opponents, which Kiba was able to block, before ducking under the last attack and reacted with a swift uppercut, which went threw Lee's "Leaf Whirlwind" kick and hit him upon the chin. Unknown Computer Room Meanwhile, in the near distance, two mysterious people appears to be watching the young shinobi's progress, as if from a computer screen. "It looks like you were right, Doctor." A female voice spoke. "Indeed he was," another said, "just like he is about everything like that warlord's cunning". "Yeah", A male voice said, "The boss knows what's best in his game plan". "I am flattered by your compliments my three friends." said the voice of a middle-aged man who sat in the main seat of the ship's cockpit, while the two girls sat beside him, as well as a tall, middle-aged man and his partner were on the other side of him. Their appearance was indistnguishable since the room was concealed in dark and shadow. "We shall see to it that this young boy's power is contained where it won't harm anyone, despite his mastery over it". He focused his camera screen upon Naruto, who wasn't using his shadow clones anymore and instead used the same cloak-and-dagger tactics against Kiba. "Why yes, dear Doctor", said the second middle-aged man with a dark and serious voice tone, "This boy's power will be the key into creating our empire" with his left hand closed into a fist. "But sir's", the girl on the right responded with disarray, "what if those three ''show up and spoil your plans?" "Yes," the other said in consideration, "just as always, the ''blue brat ''will attempt to spoil your benevolence". "Indeed", said the young male next to the taller one with worry, "and especially with that ''girl ''and her new ''friend ''helping that rodent out". The man in the center twirled his mustache and said, "Well, don't you worry in the slightest, my friends!" Then he stood up and pointed his finger forward in great ambition, "Because if those three do show up, I've got an even stronger robot army to slow those three down a while!" The tall man rubbed his chin and agreed with his statement, "Why yes, my friend," he said with great cunning, "And I've got my army with some of the strongest artillery to hold them and their little friends off". The two girls and the one boy looked forward and all nodded in agreement. "That's a relief", the twin girls said unison, "You and your new friend sure are brilliant, Doctor". The male also backed up their statement with "Oh yes, those fools won't know what hit them this time". The five of them laughed and accelerated their large ship with three smaller ships forward, even closer to those training grounds than they were earlier. Training Fields - Part II "Well," Kiba took a deep breath and rubbed the sweat off his face with his left wrist in slight exhaustion. "I think we've done enough training for today". "Bark, Bark!" Akamaru replied "Awwwwwww!" Naruto whined, "But I was just gettin' warmed up! C'mon, Kiba, how 'bout one more round? I can handle it! Believe It! Kiba sighed and stretched his body, clearly brushing off the challenge, earning him a dirty look, which Naruto responded with a temper with one vein popping from his left cheek. "Kiba's right, Naruto." Lee replied, who was equally exhausted as his friend. "We must conserve our strength for future challenges." He brought his hand out to Naruto as if to shake it, calling a stalemate. "After all, its' not like were facing iminette danger now that the war is over and no one could just attack us right away." Naruto sighed, and by shaking Lee's hand, finally admitting defeat. "Yea, I guess you're right". He gave a large, silly grin. "C'mon, Bushy Brows. I could really go for some Ichiraku Ramen right about now." Knowing that he's getting hungry and loves to eat his favorite food. "Me too!" Kiba said, "Bark, Bark!" Akamaru replied, sticking his tounge out in a pant, earning him a pat on the head from Kiba, while he was ridding his dog again. Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard, and Kiba raised an eyebrow in response. "Wow, Naruto, you must be more hungrier that I though as you grow older..." he said as though it was obvious, while complementing on Naruto's growth rate. "That wasn't me." Naruto said, feeling suspicious "It really wasn't him, Kiba," Lee replied, "I could feel the sound from my feet..." The rumbling soon caused the area to shake, strong enough that the three shinobi and the dog almost fell to the ground, but stood firm, thanks to their chakra control surrounding on their feet. Suddenly, Naruto pointed out to the distance, saying "Look!" signaling what caused the shaking, and out from the distance, yet not too far tress, was a gigantic, mechanical flagship rose from them, with three smaller airships. The giant ship was indeed large, but also has large panels that functioned like sails, a tower which was presumably where the pilot's station would bee, and seemed to be colored either crimson or maroon, with several gold, silver, and bronze colorations. It had large panels on its sides, which almost looks like wings, and on them was a symbol that seemed to be shaped like a person's face with circular round eyes, a round nose, and a large mustache that proceeds past both faces. The smaller airships were indeed large, but not at the size of the gigantic ship. They look like ordinary aircraft carriers with a long point in the center, and each one has a tall and rough isosceles trapezoidal shape. "This is bad." Kiba said, and Akamaru whimpered in response. "Come on," Lee said, "We've got to tell Lady Hokage about this." "Wow...!" Naruto said in awe of this sight. "That looks awesome! Let's go check it out!" "NARUTO!" both Kiba and Lee said in unison, as well as Akamaru barking in that same rhythm, followed by the two of them (since Kiba got off his pet) grabbing him on the shoulders and dragging him. Konoha Hot Springs Back in Konoha, Tsunade takes her time to enjoy a nice hot, spa bath and some sake to drown her cares away. "Ahhhh..." she said as she sunk deeper into the hot springs. "There's nothing like a good relaxation in the hot springs to carry away my worries and cares". Then she pulled out her beloved bottle of sake to drink to her heart's content. "And where would I be without you, my dear precious?" As she took a sip, she began to lose herself in though. "Those ships Iruka told me about has gotten me curious... It couldn't been Orochimaru... such prowess is beyond even him since he's still nowhere to be found after returning to his evil ways... Or even the Akatsuki since all of their members are dead and the organization is defeated..." she then shrugged and shook it off. "Oh, what am I to worry about? she said as she took another sip. "Such a thing couldn't possibly come this far... or even exists.. could it?" she then looked back into the clouds, still lost in curiosity about the report she got. "GRANDMA TSUNADE!" shouted a familiar knuckle-headed Shinobi in the background causing her to slightly panic. Suddenly, he opened the door to the Women's spa, with Kiba, Akamaru, and Lee following behind. "Lady Tsunade, there's something you gotta-" Kiba started, but was quickly overcome by seeing her nude figure in the spa with Naruto and Lee. Suddenly, it was completely silent. Tsunade looked at the one Genin and two Chunin and Vise Versa. Tsunade was blushing from embarrassment from being seen nuded by men. But they were still young children (despite them now being young adults). The three kids were ogling the sight of Tsunade nude within a hot spring, and slowly dropped their faces to Tsunade's large breasts, which were floating in the water. Naruto was stunned, Kiba was smiling sightly and his eyes rolled back, and Lee started to twich. The four stared for just five seconds, before Tsunade began to frustrate, and then loudly shout, "NARUTO!" causing Naruto to panic and his eyes rolling back, Kiba to get a nose bleed before passing out Lee to twich in many places, as if he was dancing, while having a blank stare of embarrassment. "WHAT have I told you about KNOCKING FIRST?!"" She then began to throw large chunks of rocks and other things at the three, forcing them to run away. "How would you idiots like it if I showed up to you while you're naked in a hot spring, huh?!" As the three ran, they apologized a dozen times, while debris was still hitting them upside their heads. Hokage Residence - Part II Fifthteen Min. later, Tsunade now dried off, fully clothed, and properly prepared to listen to their emergency situation. Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, and Guy were wating outside her office so they could deal the punishment to their respective students for their inconvenient and rude intrustion (moslty Yamato who knows how to scare Naruto with his methods). Sasuke was also present with them and signed in a cool, but annoyed mood. (Sasuke) - "Those three idiots," he said with a bad attitude, "they just never know when to shut up and still cause trouble around here". "All right, you three," she said with frustration and intrigue, "This better be good this time". "Alight!" Naruto began, "So there we were, the three of us and Akamaru were training in the fields near Area 3. Naruto's explanation seems to be explaining an arrogant action story, and even lost his cool to tell the right information. "Kiba and I were fighting and he was gonna choke me in a headlock, but he took a Shadow Clone! Then I jumped out from a tree and I was gonna take him out with my Rasengan! But Bushy-Brows jumped out and-" "GET TO THE POINT, MORON!" Tsunade was extremely furious now. Kiba gulped and said, "You see Lady Hokage, what our idiotic comrade was trying to say," he said as Naruto shot a dirty look at Kiba for ruining his story, "is that while we were training, we felt a large rumbling, and some kind of giant...metal building with three smaller ones," Tsuande's anger suddenly became intrigued. "rose from the sky as though they were flying. Lee continued with, "Yes Ma'am! We suspect those objects might come to the village, so we came as quick as we can to warn you!" Tsunade then recalled Iruka's recon report from earlier this afternoon. "Lady Shizune told us you were in the hot springs, so that's how we were able to find you." Then a vein popped out onto her forehead in anger. "Oh, ''did ''she now?" she said in frustration about her assistant. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" she said. Then Shizune came into the doorway, followed by Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, and Guy, who were still not exactly happy about that little incident earlier. The three sensei's shot a look at their students and Yamato gave a very scary look with his old-fashioned, draconian methods, causing the three kids to drop sweat from the backsides of their heads and shivering with fear, while Sasuke was still in his cool and cynical attitude, and couldn't care less about his friends getting into trouble. "Ah, Shizune!" Tsunade said. "What a coincidence. I have a little bit of a bone or two to pick with you." "Can it wait?" Shizune pleaded, "We've got an extreme emergency on our hands." (Tsunade) - "What is it?" (Shizune) - "Well, a large flying metal tower, or something seems to have appeared right outside the village with three other aircrafts". (Tsunade) - "What?! When did this happen?!" (Shizune) - "Well, it's right outside the window behind you..." She pointed to the window behind them, and Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, and Kurenai rushed over to the window to see what it was. And indeed she was very right. The very same four ships that the one Genin and two Chunin, as well as the older Chunin, Iruka saw had just entered the village. And without saying a word, the nine of them rushed out for a closer look, with Shizune tagging behind. It wasn't very peaceful outside the village, either. Within the Hyuga house, Hinata was overwhelmed by the spectacle with her younger sister. Sakura had to cut her medical training short to view this discovery. At the Academy, Iruka was gathering the students inside the classroom to keep them safe. And as he did, Iruka recognized those ships from the very same one he saw from his scouting mission earlier. Many of the villagers came out to see it, regardless of whether it might be hostile or not. Shikamaru went outside to see, while Karin has to stay behind to look after Choji, who was still getting a stomach-bug, and Ino arrived to help out on Sai's request (much to her dismay since her date was ruined by the commotion, but had to get over it). Konohamaru had to stay behind with his team under Iruka's orders to protect the children, much to his dismay. As Shikamaru raced toward the sight, he was joined by Sai, as well as Suigetsu and Jugo, who caught up with the trio. Also, far outside the village, two certain spectators viewed this appearance. "So", the first one said to himself, "Looks like he's here, too..." The other one also said to himself, "About time, boy." Konoha Gates The Hokage as well as the Five Jonin, their respective Genin and Chunin students, Sasuke, and Shizune rushed out to see the four giant airships that had parked above Konohagakure. Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Jugo, Sai, Sakura, and Hinata ran into the scene as well to find out what's going on. "Kakashi Sensei, what's happening?" Sakura asked. "Take a look for yourself." Kakashi said as he pointed. Just as Kakashi pointed towards the four ships, a hatch on the giant metal one's underside opened and several, egg-shaped robots, egg-shaped fighters, as well as ladybug, bumblebee, and crab-shaped robots fell out from it and landed on the group surrounding Naruto. At the same time, the three smaller ships' undersides were opened and dozens of metal cables were open, allowing uniform-dressed soldiers and mecha-armored soldiers to drop down and surround the same group. The robots prepared their weapons, which were mounted to their arms, and prepared as if to shoot them, while the soldiers take their battle stances and began to levitate chunks of earth, and sharps of metal pieces from their uniforms, while the mech soldiers prepared to fire their weapons on their mark. Suddenly, Sakura looked up ad pointed for the rest to as well. A hovering vehicle floated in front to approach the Hokage's group, and was followed by two men falling down on cables and facing that group with the vehicle next to them. Sakura, and Hinata were a bit frightened, and Kurenai embraced and shielded them. Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade and the rest braced themselves for battle. Standing at the top of the floating vehicle was a man who wears a red turtlenecked jacket with yellow cuffs, golden buttons, and a white and yellow folded cloak on the jacket's left breastplate, black pants with feet and high-rim boots, he seemed rather reverse-obese, and wears dark prince-nez glasses and binocular-shaped goggles, and has a long pink nose, and a short and smooth dark brown mustache running across his face. The man below the vehicle was a tall and muscular-built man with bald white hair, and wears the same uniform just like his soldiers, but with a different appearance: he wears a double-breasted green long cape with a round chip, a pair of metal cuff links around his wrists and, a badge of the coat's right breastplate. The two looked at Naruto and while one gave a large smile, a shine with his teeth, the other gave a menacing smile, causing Naruto to glare back at the two. Next to the man on the vehicle were two teenage girls who wore a similar outfit to one another, a sweatshirt, short shorts, and high-calf socks, they seemed to have an emotionless look on their faces, save for an evil-looking smile, they wore white tennis shoes with black highlights and have long black hair with a ribbon tied on opposing sides of their heads. They looked as though they appear to be twins. Also the man next to the taller man on the ground is shorter, and wears the same regular uniform as the human soldiers, but has a green insignia with two lines (which is his rank) and has dark hair styled behind his back. "Who are you to enter are village?" Tsunade spoke, "State your buissness here!" "You should be bowing and begging for mercy," said the girl with the ribbon on the right side of her head. "Otherwise the doctor won't five you a very friendly checkup," said the opposite girl. "And don't think the boss is here to place nice with you losers," said the young male in a arrogant tone. "Its a Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village". The man said and took a noble bow, as if to a queen. "My name is Doctor Eggman". "And my name is Kano, new commander of the Earth Empire", said the man as he identified himself with his hands behind his back. "Alright then, Doctor Eggman and Kano," Tsunade replied with anger in her eye, "Why is your two arrivals in our village so important that you must place your vehicles above our fair towns unannounced, and call your soldiers to prepare for an attack?" "I'm glad you asked, my dear." Eggman said, "I plan to take over this world..." "And unite it under our rule with an iron fist!" Kano said to finish the sentence. "Ha!" Tsunade scoffed, "And how do you plan to do that? The people you have at gunpoint here are highly skilled ninja, who can easily stand up to your machines and foot-soldiers. Why do you two think we should stand down?" "Quite simple actually, Kano." Eggman said as he turned to Kano, which the commander replied by making a hand gesture, commanding the robots and soldiers to turn around and point their guns and earth/metal techniques at the village. Everyone grasped in terror, and Tsunade and Naruto were even madder. "If you give something to us, then we won't reduce your village to smoldering rubble!" Tsunade glared at them and resorted with, "Name what it is, and I ''might ''consider giving it to you two. Eggman and Kano smirked and the two girls and one boy snickered. (Eggman) - Well, rather I should say 'someone' I want". Kano replied with "And you can guess who's more important to you than anyone else". Tsunade and the Jonin, as well as Sasuke and a certain orange, sweatshirt and teal scarf-wearing Genin gasped in realization on what it was. Then Eggman and Kano pointed his finger at exactly who it was they required. Naruto. Naruto gasped at this, and clenched his teeth and fists and Kano and Eggman. "If these guys wants Naruto, it can be for one reason," Kurenai thought to herself, "To obtain the power of Naruto's Tailed Beast, Kurama," Guy continued in thought, "and once those two get their hands on the Tailed Beast," Yamato thought as well as giving a deep worry, "they could unleash it upon the world and claim it for their own..." Kakashi finished the thoughtful expression. Sasuke was enraged by the two men claimthat they want to take his friend and silently cursed, "You bastards", as he steadily drew his sword from the sheathe behind his back. (Eggman) - "Now if you don't mind, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto gasped, and thought "How the hell do those knew my name already...? Kano made a finger gesture telling him to come towards him. "You will be coming with us." Naruto stood his ground, obviously not pleased by the idea of accompanying those pudgy dictaors-to-be, and he felt a soft gentle on his shoulder. He looked up and Tsunade said "As Hokage of Konoha, it is my sworn duty to protect this village and everyone in it." Naruto smiled at her in forgiveness. Kurama, who is inside Naruto's body also silently said while sleeping, "Yes Naruto, you're never alone anymore... Because you have you're friends beside you." Naruto heard the beast's voice and silently said in his thought through telepathic link, "Thanks, Kurama". Tsunade later said, "You will not have Naruto, ''and..." Suddenly, the foot-soldiers, mecha soldiers, and robots turned stiff and lowered their weapons and attacks, much to astonishment of Eggman, Kano, Kano's lackey, and the two girls, then suddenly, the shinobi smirked, and disappeared into a could of smoke with the exception of Tsunade, Naruto, and Shikamaru, who used his Shadow Net Jutsu to restain his enemies. "...You will not destroy our village." She grabbed Naruto and leapt away from Doctor Eggman's Hover-car. Shikamaru later released the jutsu and leapt to follow. (Eggman) - You little rats! You're not gonna get away with him!" He and Kano raised their hands and waved it, while shouting their command call at the same time. "ATTACK!" Then the robots began firing the machine guns mounted on their arms, as well as the soldiers unleashing waves of rock pieces and metal shards, and the mecha soldiers firing their flamethrowers and any sort of weapon in their artillery, destroying numerous objects and buildings in range. With a safe gathering, the battling shinobi quickly discussed their strategy. "Kurenai," Tsunade said, "You and the other girls get the villagers to a safe place." She nodded and they left. "Everyone else, defend the home you live in!" They nodded and left. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Suigetsu, and Jugo confronted the robots and soldiers surrounding Doctor Eggman and Kano, while the Jonin leaders take care of the rest of the enemy forces. Naruto made the hand signal for "'''Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and became five different Narutos. Sasuke closed his eyes and opened his Kekkei Genkai, "Sharingan!", while holding his sword in front of him. Kiba gestured for "Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone!" and turned Akamaru into himself. Suigetsu takes out and holds his Executioner's Blade, the Kubikiribocho, and Jugo uses his Sage Transformation ability to summon a weapon, fist-like appendage on his right arm while his body changes shape as well. Lee, Sai, and Shikamaru also positioned themselves and prepared for battle. But then, Naruto felt a slight breeze and a small force of pressure. Everyone else felt it as well, because the breeze grew bigger and moved in a circular tornado motion. A blue circular tornado motion, and even the pressure grew stronger, making the fighters feel it. "Hey there, Egghead!" a voice spoke from atop a wooden pole. "Sorry to be late to the party you guys started!" The figure stood on two feet, and appears to be a hedgehog... a blue hedgehog. He has green eyes, and wears white gloves, white sports tape around his arms, wrists, legs, and ankles, a brown neckerchief around his neck, and a pair of red sneakers with white straps and buckle on the outer edge of each shoe. He has long and large spikes on the back of his head, two spikes drooping from his back, a pointy long tail, and a confident smirk on his face. Then, another male human figure said "Hope you guys and gals don't if we drop in...", which has Kano and Eggman's attention, "'Cause we like to get in on the fun as well" said a similar human female figure as the male appears below the blue hedgehog who appears in high-speed movement, and the female next to the male boy, landing down safley by using her fists to project fire propulsions to decrease the air descent of falling down. The male is tall with spiky orange hair, brown eyes, and sideburns across his face. He also wears a black kimono with matching black hakama pants, a white obi around the man's waist with a white tattered cloth with black markings, white tabi socks, a pair of wajari sandals, four black, vertical tattoos on his wrists, ankles, and chest, and also black bands that form a high collar, as well as a red strap across his torso and around his back, which carries his oversized sword. The sword he carries is an large and elegant black trench knife with a silver edge, a long silver hilt with grey cloth wrappings, and even has a confident smirk like the hedgehog's. The young female next to the man has dark skin, black, cropped hair with two strands across her face, bright-blue eyes, and wears a blue, sleeveless and high-collared tunic shirt with a white line that splits towards the left sleeve, with dark blue pants, a thigh-length brown skirt with white fur trimming, a blue sash with a buckle, dark blue long gloves, and a pair of brown high flat winter boots, and even gives a similar smirk as well. Dr. Eggman and Kano growled in complete anger of these three figures. "You three!" They said at the same time. "Not them again!" the two girls and the boy shouted at the same time. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long!" the orange-haired man said. "We just through that we'd invite some guests!" said the blue hedgehog. The three looked over into the distance, where a a blue airplane was flying, and in it were a young fox with machinery equipment, white sports tape, and twin tails, a pink hedgehog in a pink, sleeveless uniform with a lavender warasashi and pink sports tape, a young green hedgehog with gloves, green sneakers, and five spiked quills coming from his back, a brown jungle badger wearing jungle attire and carries a feral attitude, and a young boy with spiky hair and wears human-based clothing. Another brown and black airplane was flying next to the blue one, and it in were a young female wearing a piolt's suit, with black long hair with the end in a ponytail, red lipstick, lavender eyelash, and green eyes, a young man with black hair that is styled like a "ducktail", jade green eyes, and wears a leather brown jacket, dark green pants, and high-calf boots. Aside from the two planes were three people gliding the winds using aerodynamic wingsuits. The first one was a tall and head-shaved man with a black mustache, blue eyes, a blue, arrow-shaped tattoo on his head, and wears a red, yellow, and grey wingsuit along with a red robe and a yellow high collar. Aside from the man was a beautiful young girl with brown eyes, brown hair which is closed between her chin like closed-up pigtails, the same blue arrow marking on her forehead, and wears the same wingsuit along with a red sleeveless haori, and with the two is a small little boy with black, short-spiked hair, blue eyes, and also wears the same wingsuit as the other two. Each of them were carrying a pair of metal rods behind the upper portions on their backs. Also, in the trees were five different figures. One was a young female wearing the same black, obi, and footwear attire as the man wears, but the kimono is short-sleeved and wears a pair of white, fingerless, back-handed long gloves, as well as a bronze badge around her left sleeve with kanji for "Thirteen". She also has black, cropped hair and violet eyes, as well as carrying a regular katana with a rectangular crossguard and a reddish-brown hilt. The second was a elegant and lean-built young man with royal white and blue clothing, and carries a blue spirit-shaped bow that takes the form of a spider's web, and with them was a young, tomboyish female with black, cropped hair and a ponytail on the end, a short, waist-length kimono with knee-high socks, a pair of white fingerless gloves, and carries a medium, oversized double-edge longsword with a silver coloration, a bronze, ring-like crossguard, and a two-handed violent hilt with two small green tassels, and aside from the tomboy was a young, kind-hearted girl with black hair and the end tied in a bun, brown eyes, wears the same standard kimono as the orange-haired male while wearing the same bronze badge around her left sleeve with the kanji for "Five", and carries a regular crossguard with a five-petal design and a red hilt. Aside from the young, short-sleeved kimono-wearing girl was a full-grown and silent man with black hair and some hairpieces in his hair, grey eyes, white fingerless, back-handed gloves that goes to his wrists, a white long scarf, the same black traditional kimono, and wears a finely crafted white, sleeveless haori with a high collar, light gold tassels, and gold edges in between. He also carries the basic katana with a open-window frame styled crossguard and a light-blue hilt. "Well now that everyone's here, let the fun begin!" the hedgehog replied, smartly, as the tall male summons his sword and the woman charges fire-shaped daggers from her fists, while both smile confidently. "Oh, we'll begin all right!" Eggman shouted gruffly, "And this time you three will die!" Kano also shouted gruffly, as both make the same arm gesture as before, "ATTACK!" On the note, the robots and soldiers fired more missiles, chunks of earth, and sharp pieces of metal, but this time at the hedgehog, boy, and girl. As they hit the pole, the hedgehog leapt, and the pole exploded, while the boy moved at high-speed movement and the girl moved using the same fire jet propulsions. The hedgehog leapt towards the first robot and it exploded the second he hit it and started running so fast, even Kakashi and Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't keep up, while the man swing his sword around while moving at high-speed cutting up three robots in several slashes and caused them to explode, while the girl throws mutliple fireball jabs and a few fire leg sweeps at the two soldiers, both who block the attacks, however the girl slammed her foot down on the ground and caused it to crumple, creating two stone-like pillars that sends the two soldiers flying. "Well, I'm not goanna let the new guys have the fun!" Naruto shouted with utmost confidence. "You may be right about that!" Sasuke shouted with sheer confidence. "For once, I agree with Naruto and Sasuke!" Kiba said in response, and leapt at even more robots with "Tunneling Fang!" and spun at them with full force. Naruto and his clones were faced with even more robots. Exactly as many there were of himself. Naruto scoffed them, and threw a shuriken at each robot, hitting each target clan on, and leaping at them with a tremendous kick. They fell over and exploded. Sasuke was surrounded by many soldiers and robots as well as two mech soldiers, but was unimpressed and said in a cool, but arrogant tone, "Seriously, you guys aren't even worth my time". And then, as the foot-soldiers and robots were angered by this comment, charged at him, but Sasuke generated electricity all over his body, and countered the enemy attacks with "Chidori Stream!" and sent back his enemies like they were nothing. Suigetsu and Jugo weren't having a hard time against their enemies since these foes were too easy for their skills. Suigetsu chops up a lot of robots and wound a few soldiers with his Kubikiribocho while Jugo uses his transformed arm to smash the other robots and crush through the earth and metal defenses produced by the soldiers. "This is way too easy," Suigetsu smirked, "These guys aren't even worth cutting up." However, Jugo replied back with "Don't get to cocky, Suigetsu", which he said right after he smashed another robot, "These guys can be tough if you get to carried away." "Yeah I know," Suigetsu said back with a laid-back tone. "Let's just get this over with". "Leaf Rising Wind!" Lee was having less even less trouble than all the others, for these robots and soldiers were easily brought to their knees by simple Taijutsu tactics. "Hmph!" he remarked, "These guys are hardly a challenge for me!" He later turned around, "Guy Sensei!" he called out to Guy, who easily finished a pack of robots and foot-soldiers himself. "How was my performance, Guy Sensei?" Guy gave him a thumbs-up gesture and said, "That the spirit, Lee! Keep up the good work and remember to this time give it 185%!" Lee saluted and said back, "I'll do you one better! I'll give it 200%!" Guy smiled. "The more the Merrier!" Sasuke, Yamato, and Kakashi, who were watching this, simply sighed. Kakashi, Yamato, and Guy had no problem defeating the robots, and foot- and-mecha suit soldiers, which seemed to be coming at them relentlessly, without no end. Kakashi defeated twenty-three and Guy defeated twenty-four. "Well Kakashi," Guy smirked, "looks like I win in this contest!" Kakashi simply looked over his shoulder and said "Don't get too overconfident, Guy." Yamato was able to bind two soldiers with his "Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu" using his right arm before using another Wood Style Jutsu to bind and crush two robots that were about to ambush Kakashi and Guy using his left arm. "These things just don't know when to give up!" he said, "Oh, and by the way..." as he threw the two he grabbed over a distance, "...that makes thirty-one for me." Guy groaned and Kakashi sighed. Sai wasn't having any problem either with his foes using his kenjutsu and hand-to-hand combat skills before pulling out his paint brush and scroll, drawing a picture with quick painting, made a hand sign gesture and calling out "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" and several dog-shaped painting constructs that subdue the soldiers and even destoryed the robots, though kinda used a little force on them. Sai sighed and said, "Maybe I should have been holding back a bit." Knowing that he's not very good at going easy on his enemies, since he's still trying to be a bit more emotional. Shikamaru finished counting the robots and soldiers surrounding him, and reached eighteen (ten robots and eight foot-soldiers). He sighed and said "What a drag..." and used "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" to form a circle around himself, holding all eighteen in place with his shadows. "All you guys aren't even worth it, but, I've gotta do it anyway." He then used "Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" to unleash several tendrills around each shadow that caught each enemy after binding each one in those shadows, and while it pierced and knocked out the soldiers unconcious, the robots exploded on contact. "I don't even know why these guys wants with Naruto of all people anyway,..." Naruto dispatched many of his clones, just as more robots, foot soldiers, and mecha-suit soldiers appeared. The blue hedgehog, the oranged-haired boy, and the dark-skinned girl made just good work as everybody else fighting for the village, as the hedgehog leaping at every single enemy with full force in spinball form, while the boy unleashed a strong wave of air pressure to blow away some enemies coming at his direction, and the girl throwing air punches and kicks in a relentless barrage to throw her enemies off balance, save for the ones already being fought. "HEY!" Naruto called out to them, just as the three were moving in different directions, bringing all three of them to a skidding halt. "You three are so awesome! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" The hedgehog and two humans were impressed by the valor, and similed, and each told Naruto their name one at a time. (Sonic) - "I'm Sonic!", (Ichigo) - "I'm Ichigo!", and (Korra) - "And I'm Korra!" Just then a robot and a mecha-suit shot at the three figures, but they avoided the shot, and while the hedgehog leapt right on top of the robot, the boy slashed the mech-suit with a single slash and the girl threw a large chunk of rock at the suit, knocking it down, and then all three appeared back in front of Naruto. (Sonic) - "Sonic the Hegdehog!" (Ichigo) - "Ichigo Kurosaki!" (Korra) - "And Avatar Korra!" "Sonic!" the fox driving the plane called out, and shot a missile in his direction. "Catch!" he said just as a missile, which was actually a capsule, opened, revealing a shining ring. Sonic managed to catch the ring with the device on his right wrist that eminates a blue line of energy, and pulled it toward him, catching it with his other hand, and then began to emanating with power. He then ducked down for a somersault and began flashing as he was rolling! As Sonic charged with power, the man with the spirit bow called to Ichigo, "Ichigo, a mob is coming your way!" Ichigo replied with, "Don't worry Uryu, I got this," and prepares charging a light-blue aura onto his blade, while Korra is called by the girl piloting her own plane, "Korra, Kano is heading your way!" Korra saw Kano coming towards her with two metal blades retracted from his metal, wrist-like gauntlets. Korra was instead pugnacious and said to her friend, "Don't your worry Asami, just leave him to me!" Korra charged at Kano with two, fire-like daggers eminating from her fists! Naruto was impressed by their ''valor and said "Whoa...!" Sonic then dashed out to even more pursuting robots and soldiers, and leapt at them continuously, while Ichigo called his attack, "'Getsuga... TENSHO (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)!" and unleashes a massive wave of crescent, blue energy towards the mob, sending the men and mech-suits flying, while the robots were caught in the blast, and even casued the ground to break in half and sliced through a fragment of the forest, while Korra jumped over Kano has he kicked a leavitating chunk of stone and missed, and Korra put her daggers away and unleashed a strong wave of air pressure that hit Kano, despite him using a fragment of an earth shiled to block himself, and was sent a few inches away. Upon the explosion of one of the robots that Sonic attacked, its' head flew towards an apartment that was destroyed by the missile blasts earlier, and careened into a crumbling wall, which caused it to crumble even more and fall above the area where Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, and many other innocent gathered. While the others screamed and braced for impact, Sakura was ready to protect the bystandards with her strength, but before she could it the rubble, she closed her eyes as the falling rubble was destroyed before it could it the ground, or innocents for that matter, by three unknown attacks. As they opened their eyes, standing in front of them were three figures. One is a tall, red-haired man with brown eyes, and wearing the same black kimono as Ichigo and the four other kimono-wearing figures with a similar badge that has the kanji for "'''Six", a maroon bandanna around his forehead, and dark straps on his wrists. He carries a black, long six-part segmented blade, with two pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back, a rectangular hand-gaurd with a jagged design and a red hilt. The second was a handesome, young man with stylish black hair, golden-colored eyes, and wears tuxedo-style clothing, and royal shoes and socks. The third was a red-colored echinda, violet-eyes, a incredibly large torso, broad shoulders and thick muscular arms, and large fists with spiked, glove-like knuckles on them. He also wears sports tape wrapped around his hands and knuckle-spikes, the lower half of his arms and legs, and his biceps, and even red and yellow shoes with buckles on top of them. The red-haired man turned around and asked the kunoichis, "Is this everybody?" "I think there may still be more out there in the battle field!" Kurenai responded. The handsome, tuxedo-dressed man smiled and turned back, saying, "Don't even worry about it. I'll bet Cream, Big, Orihime, Chad, Ikki, and Ben are already taking care of it right now." Right on que, a young girl's voice called out, "Knuckles, Mako, and Renji!" to which Knuckles replied, "Well, speak of the devil." Then seven figures approached them. One was a rabbit with ears that go down to her ankles, an orange dress and shoes, and her fur was colored very creamy, meaning she is Cream. With her was a smaller creature, which floated next to her, had bright aqua and yellow skin, and a very cute face, and wears a bowtie. The third was a very beautiful young woman with long, blunt orange hair with bangs framing her face and eyes, wears a pink long-sleeve undersirt with a yellow short-sleeve shawl and a brown leather jacket, a pink skirt that goes to her ankles, high brown boots, a pair of blue-green hairclips that are attached to the left collar of her outfit, and even has large breasts, despite her slender figure, meaning she is Orihime. The fourth was a young, but cute girl with grey eyes and long brown hair with two buns on the left and right parts of her hair, and wears the same red, yellow, and grey glider suit just like the other three that arrived earlier, which shows that she is Ikki. The fifth was a cat with large ears, wears a belt and a pair of fisherman boots, had purple fur, beady yellow eyes, and he was very large, hence his name, Big. Big also has a green frog carried on his shoulder. The sixth was a very tall, dark-skinned man (though not as tall as Big) with wavy brown hair that frames over his eyes, a small goatee on his chin, wears a golden necklace, a green long-sleeve underneath a dark brown jacket, dark pants, and brown sneakers, and on his left arm is covered by a black amored-shaped arm with a light magneta strip in an intricate design, running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point where it stops at the wrist, and its' shoulder points out in an upward extension, taller than his height, which identifies him as Chad. The seventh and final figure was also a tall and brown-skinned boy (though not at the same height as Chad or Big), with brown eyes, short black hair, and wears a dark blue long-sleeve with black jeans and shoes, which means that he is named Ben. "We've brought more villagers!" said Cream. "Chao, Chao!" said the smaller creature, which is his species and his name was Cheese. "And don't worry, they're safe and unharmed." said Orihime. "Okay, everybody, Get in here! Big said loud and clear, and the villagers went in the safer area. "I'll help provide some cover." said Ben, as he formed a earth wall around the villagers to make sure that they are safe. "I'll help too!" Orihime said and called out, "Santen Kesshun, I Reject '(''Three Sacred Links Shield)!", as three small spirits formed a golden-shaped, tirangular shield for extra protection. "Would that be everybody, now?" Knuckles asked. "That's everybody!" Cream replied. "Now we don't have to worry about innocent people getting hurt in the fight." Chad said. "Yah! You're right, Chad!" which Ikki said correctly in a happy-go attitude. "Now, just let Ichigo, Korra, Sonic, and the rest of us take care of this!" Renji told the villagers. "Sakura was a bit rather confused, and asked, "Um, who's Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic?" Before Renji, Mako, and Knuckles could answer, Hinata shrieked and pointed to several foot-soldeirs and robots ambushing Knuckles, Mako, and Renji. Then, various kunai, shuriken, and other such weapons flew in their direction. "Rising Dragon Control!" shouted Tenten as two, pink chakra-fiery dragons circled around herself, forming into two spiralling scrolls, giving them the full force of various metal weapons and leaving them as piles of metal scrap or injured tools in the bodies. Then, she leapt over and said, "Whew! Well, we're making fast work of these clowns with no problem!" The kunoichi gave a remark of relief and thankfulness. "By the way," she said, "I don't remember Lady Tsunade investing in a zoo or bringing in two handesome guys...?" Renji and Mako were thoughful by her comment, but Knuckles was annoyed by it. "Hey, do I look like some kind of caged monkey to you?" Mako replied with "You sure do, Knux." The young boy, which is named Meelo even made short work of his enemies around him and attack furiously with air blasts, and even air farts! Sakura and Ikki caught this smell, and Sakura was while covering her nose, "Awww damn, does that kid seriously fart in a battle like this?!" Ikki was covering her nose and said in annoyance, "Well that's my younger brother, Meelo, he always farts at inappropriate moments, believe me!" Uryu and the young woman named Rukia even made short work of their enemies. "These guys don't know when to give up, do they!" Uryu said as he used his spirit bow to shot a single spirit arrow at a robot's head, obliterating it in the process. "I know, but we aren't gonna go down that easily!" Rukia said with great confidence and held her left hand out and said "Hado 33: Sokatsui (Way of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)!", and fired a blue, flaming wave that exploded on impact and blasted away three foot soldiers and blew up a dozen robots. The man flying on Asami's plane was about to jump, which made Asami worry and asked, "Bolin! What are you doing?" Bolin looked to Asami and said with a happy feeling, "Take me down so I can jump at a safer drop, so I don't have to cause a big commotion, so don't worry, Asami." Asami acknowledged and dived down deeper so Bolin can get off. As he got off, he ran toward two mecha suits and fired a couple of earth discs he created through the earth to get their attention, then he cause the ground to flow with lava and fired a massive stream of lava in a lavabending battle style of his style, melting the suits that caused the pilots to get out. This caused the attention of Sasuke and Suigetsu, which Suigetsu asked his friend in a surprised and questionable manner, "Can your Fire Style do that kind of stuff, Sasuke?" Sasuke was surprised as well and said "No I can't.", then used the hilt of his sword to knock out a soldier that was charging at him carelessly. Suigetsu replied, "Guess not." as he sliced another robot in half. The tomboy warrior that is named Karin, and the young, arrow-headed girl named Jinora made short work of their enemies as they attack while covering each others' backs. Karin sliced and diced up many robots with her giant sword, while Jinora blasted the soldiers coming her way with multiple air blasts and air kicks. "You're still good as ever, Jinora!" Karin said with a nice compliment. Jinora replied back with, "So are you as always, Karin!" Then a female voice shouted, "Look Out!", just as one mecha soldier was about to hit the two girls unoticed. However, a massive fireball hit the mech and sent him flying. It was fired by the young girl carrying a straight sword with two, jutte-like prongs that can shoot fireballs. Her name was Momo. "Thanks, Momo!" Karin said happily, "Yah, you saved our skins this time" Jinora said with a thankful tone. "No problem!" Momo said, as the three girls gave a happy thumbs up with happy smiles on their faces for saving each others backs. Kakashi was later helped by the silent man and the arrow-headed man and said to them with a thankful expression, "I don't know how you two are? But you are sure quite a big help protecting our village." The silent one named Byakuya replied back with "It's my duty as a Shinigami Captain of the Gotei 13 to protect the humans no matter what", just as he pointed out one finger and said "'''Hado 4: Byakurai '(''Way of Destruction 4: White Lightning)!", which fired a concentrated, lightning blast that destroyed five robots in a straight line. The other man named Tenzin also told Kakashi, "It's also my duty as leader of the Air Nation to help those who are needed!" as he double air-blasted two soldiers coming his way with great force. "These guys might be not be so bad." Kakashi though as he was impressed by Byakuya and Tenzin's skills. Shikamaru and Sai were surrounded by even more robots and soldiers, which was a real drag. Shikamaru gave a sigh and thought, "Man, ther'es no end to this..." Then, one robot was about to shoot him, but made a large jolt, before aming its weapon at the other robots and even the soldiers. It began shooting others, much to his confusion. Shikamaru and Sai were confused as well, but quickly relaized the force at work, "Ino." Shikamaru said. "I didn't know that she could use her technique on machines?" Sai thought questionally. When they were dispatched, more soldiers and robots appeared and aimed their attacks at the Ino-bot. They all shot the bot down, leaving Shikamaru stunned and Sai shocked. "Comin' Through! '''Human Boulder!" came another voice, as a large red boulder rushed through. Shikamaru and Sai jumped out of Choji's way before he flattened the robots and blasted away the soldiers that attacked the one Ino controled. Choji undid his Jutsu, and Ino rushed over to Sai and Shikamaru. "Good to see that you're all right." Shikamaru said. "Yeah, babe. You had me a bit worried." Sai said kindly. Ino said brashly, "Those bolt-brains and block-heads didn't even lay a scratch on me!" Its' true, since Ino released her "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" before the remaining robots shot it to death. Ino then gave Sai a kiss on the cheek and said romantically, "Oh Sai! I always knew you still care about me!" This made Sai blushed. Shikamaru looked at this with a good smile, before he turned to Choji and said, "You look perfectly fine as always. Just glad that you made it!" Choji grinned and remarked, "I guess I am a quick healer as always!" He pulled a bag of BBQ potato chips out and started eating them. Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru laughed in unison. The green hedgehog used his speed like Sonic's and easily knocked out many robots and men as he ran. Then, he called out to the badger using her boomerangs to knock out two soldiers and said to her, "Sticks, Fastball Special Time!" Sticks heard his voice and replied back, "You got it, Zach!" Then, as Zach entered his spinball form, Sticks was ready, and swing her boomerang at Zach, hitting him so he could go faster and got stronger, as he mowed down a green mecha-suit with relatively ease. One robot Kiba and Akamaru were fighting quickly became covered in bugs, thanks to a certain Aburame Clan Member's "Parasitic Insect Jutsu!" "Glad you could make it!" Kiba said to Shino. "I couldn't just stand by while our village is being blow to bits, just after it was rebuilt." Shino replied nonchalantly as the robot dismantled under the pressure of his bugs. Suddenly, another group of robots and two green-colored mecha-soldiers came in and prepared to attack the two shinobi and the shinobi hound. "Transformation NOW!" a voice from above spoke, as the plane he piloted reformed its limbs to become a battle walker. He began shooting down the robots and one of the mechs with its' automatic machine guns that came near, and launched a bomb at those from a distance. "Behind you!" Kiba shouted to him, as the other green mecha-soldier was about to attack Tails from behind. This was quickly outdone by the pink hedgehog who was with him, pulled out a giant pink and yellow hammer and smashed the machine to pieces. Kiba and Akamaru were dumbfounded, thinking, "She's as scary as Sakura and Karin..." Shino stood there, not saying a word. "Nice work out there, Amy!" he said. "You too, Tails!" she replied. "Who are all of you guys?" Kiba asked demandingly, while Shino agreed with, "We acknowledge your skills and grateful for your assistance, but some of you are strange people and the rest of them are just humans with special powers. Why would you all help us?" The spiky haired boy appeared next to him wearing a blue shirt with a white sweater underneath it, red pants and black sneakers walked up to him and said, "Once Dr. Eggman and Kano are finished, we'll tell you the whole story." "Doctor..." panicked the girl on the right of Dr. Eggman, "these pests are making very quick work of you're kind little robots and Kano's troops!" "She's right," said the right, "Our robots are being man-handled!" Then Kano was sent back by Korra's fire stream blast, which made the young man worry and rushed to his partner, "Boss! Are you alright?" he said with a worry. Just as quickly, Sonic, Ichigo, and Korra each span through the last of the robots and made the remaning soldiers hurry back to their airships in retreat, and everyone in the village, particuarly the Shinobi along with Sonic's, Ichigo's and Korra's groups walked up to Eggman's hover-car next to a defeated Kano who is still standing with one knee up and one knee bent to the ground, and the expressions upon their faces weren't exactly happy with them. "Well, Eggman," Sonic said, "Looks like you've been beaten, yet again." "Ready to give up before you get another butt-kicking!" Korra said with a fiery attitude. "You might wanna listen to the lady!" Ichigo said with a warning expression. "N-n-now Sonic, Ichigo, and Korra, said the 'Good' doctor in a panic, "Let's not get hasty... I do have a good reason for this..." "Yeah!" Kano said with a scared expression, "Let's not make things worse on us." "Save it, Egg-breath and Baldy!" Knuckles outburst, causing the two along with the twins and the corporal to shudder back. "Don't we give you forgiveness after what you did!" Renji said with a angry expression. "You come here", Kakashi explained, "openly announce your world domination plans, attempt to capture one of greatest and beloved shinobi, destroy almost half of our village, and you expect us to believe there's a good reason behind this?" "You're gonna pay for attacking our village!" Sasuke said with a vengeful tone. "Attacking Republic City for vengance wasn't enough, Kano... and now you attack this village with force! You are just another criminal that can't be forgiven!" Tenzin threatened to Kano. "You two got a lot of nerve if you think we'll forgive ya all that easily." Shikamaru threatened as well. "Yeah! Try attacking this village again, and we'll give you a good ol' sword-choping!" Karin treatened with a angry display, making Eggman and Kano frightened by her words. "What's more," Amy said, holding her hammer with a smirk on her face, "If you though you could actually get away from us, then you're sadly mistaken!" Sticks backed up her comment with "Yeah! You two will be getting an good ol' fashioned boomerang kicking in the face! "Yeah, what these two animals said, pals!" Meelo said with a confident smirk, backing even more of Amy's statement. "I think now would be a good time to regroup, Doctor and Boss! the girls and the man panicked. Please, they all really mean business!" "I guess we'll retreat for now..." Eggman said with worry as he helped Kano get up with one of the Hover-car's tendrills and put him on the car, but quickly shook his worry off and placed the usual smirk on his face. "You fools may win for now...", he said with Kano and their lackies aside him joined in and Kano said, "but know that when Eggman and I have a plan, we'll see it come to fruition. Then Eggman pointed a finger at Naruto, "You won't escape me forever, child!" He then turned his hand to Sonic, "and you won't stop me, Sonic!" Then Kano said, "and remember this Avatar Korra and Ichigo Kurosaki, the next time you two interfere with that child and hedgehog, the two of you will die in a fiery pit of smoke!" "I've had enough of you two and your threats! Shadow Clone Jutsu! Naruto shouted forming only a single clone, which started forming blue Chakra upon his palm!" Let's get out of here!" shieked the girls in unision, "Yeah, lets!" said the young man, On that, Eggman and Kano ascended the Egg-Mobile to the hull of the Egg-Ship. "Oh, you don't!" shouted Ichigo. "You won't get away this time!" Sonic and Korra shouted as Sonic ducked down and started kicking in a circular motion, while Korra began a traditional air stance and formed a tornado by spinning her hands like a tornado to form it, and Ichigo charged up spirit energy on his sword. Sonic and Korra repeateldly did this, as Sonic picked up speed, Korra's tornado grew stronger, and Ichigo's power is increasing faster. A spiral of wind formed around the three and Sonic said, "Naruto, hop on!" Naruto who finished the ball, said "Right!" and ran over to Sonic and jumped on top of him. When he did, he jumped again, followed by Ichigo who came beside him using Korra's tornado to get up faster, allowing the two to reach greater heights thanks to the combined efforts of the tornado and the updraft, just enough to reach the Egg-mobile, and Naruto performed "Rasengan!", while Ichigo performed "Getsuga Tensho!" at close-range, combining their attacks together and drove them into the hover-car, forcing it backward until it caused a massive explosion, but the impact sent all five flying towards the giant airshipm with Eggman shouting "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" All four ships flew away, and everyone was saved. Naruto and Ichigo landed on the ground, next to Sonic and Korra. All four turned around and looked at the villagers, first with a serious look upon their faces, which in ten seconds, turned into a heroic smile, thumbs up, and hands clapping, earing them great applause from their peers. "Well," said Sonic, which Naruto, Ichigo, and Korra looked at him with concern. "Eggman and Kano are right. Those two aren't gonna give up anytime soon, so we'll all be stuck here for a while. Sonic smiled as Sonic gave him a thumbs up, Ichigo gives a genuine smile, and Korra smashed her right fist with her left palm and giving a "eager to fight" smile. "This feels like the beginning of a whole new adventure!" said Sonic. "We're gonna make many new friends and enemies along the way!" Ichigo said. "And they'll be new challenges along the way for me to fight!" Korra said with a fierce attitude. Naruto smiled back and said, "I'm lookin' forward to it all! Believe It!" Characters Main *Akamaru *Ichigo Kurosaki *Kiba Inuzuka *Korra *Naruto Uzumaki *Rock Lee *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tsunade Minor *Amy Rose *Asami Sato *Ben *Big the Cat *Bolin *Byakuya Kuchiki *Cheese (no lines) *Choji Akimichi *Cream the Rabbit *Hinata Hyuga *Ikki *Ino Yamanaka *Iruka Umino *Jinora *Jugo *Kakashi Hatake *Karin Kurosaki *Karin Uzumaki (no lines) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (no lines) *Knuckles the Echidna *Kurama *Kurenai Yuhi *Mako *Meelo *Might Guy *Miles "Tails" Prower *Momo Hinamori *Orihime Inoue *Renji Abarai *Rukia Kuchiki *Sai *Sakura Haruno *Sam Spartan *Sasuke Uchiha *Shikamaru Nara *Shino Aburame *Shizune *Sticks the Badger *Suigetsu Hozuki *Tenten *Tenzin *Uryu Ishida *Yamato *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Zach the Hedgehog Antagonists *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **E-106 Eta **E-107 Theta *Military of the Earth Empire **Kano **Wreck Mentioned Only *Killer Bee *Orochimaru Locations *Konohagakure ** List of Fights and Events *First Invasion of Eggman Empire Trivia * Navigation Category:Chapters